


Team Six

by Blook



Category: Naruto, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen, a joke i will continue, its a joke, other singers will appear, please lord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blook/pseuds/Blook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was finally graduation day for the young ninjas in Konaha and Iruka sensei was standing at the front of his class announcing the teams of three his students would be a part of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Six

It was finally graduation day for the young ninjas in Konaha and Iruka sensei was standing at the front of his class announcing the teams of three his students would be a part of. All the students who passed the final exam were all excited and ready to start being real full fledge ninja, proud and just maybe a bit nervous for this next step.

 

Some were mentally repeating to themselves the names of classmates they wanted on their teams while others were thinking ‘please anyone but so and so.’One or two students didn’t seem to care about their teams at all, more so ready to just keep moving, and a couple were practically shaking with nerves.

 

Iruka listed off each team one by one from a list, and he eventually got to the sixth. “Rihanna, Nicki, and Beyonce. You’re team six.” Iruka sensei announced.

 

A slight gasp came from Beyonce, her brows rising. She looked over to the other girls and she found them already looking over to her with much the same excitement and relief on their faces. She couldn’t help but smile, more than happy to be on a team with not only her friends but truly competent, talented ninjas. Beyonce couldn’t think of anyone she’d want on a team more than them really…

 

Jay-Z, a few rows back was notable disappointed that he wasn’t on Beyonce’s team… But there really wasn’t anything to be done about it. He mumbled a ‘man…’ under his breath, sucking his teeth a bit.

 

Despite his disappointment, Beyonce looked happy. Before he looked away to properly give his attention back to the team announcements he saw her jerk her head to the two girls and mouth ‘Believe it.’

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued….. =^.^=
> 
> AN: I hope you liked my first chapter!! I don’t have a beta reader so… ;( 
> 
> Nikki: It’s probably all fucked up *side eyed me*
> 
> Me: !!!!
> 
> Beyonce: Hey… Leave author sama alone.
> 
> Rihanna: *nods*
> 
> Me: Uwah!! Thank you Yonce.


End file.
